Wizardry
Wizardry, a magic style seen as an art by some and blasphemy by others. Wizardry was the first magic style that took the step and officially turned from being an applied religious practice to a proper science. Wizardry does not require prayers, it does not communicate with any deities; it simply draws upon the power of the world around the wizard. The first thing wizards learn is the ability known as 'the wizard's eyes'. This ability is a state of mind so focused that it allows the wizards to see the magical energies emit from thier surroundings. Most wizards claim that the magic is seen as a kind of steam seeping from physical objects around the wizard. They also say that the steam is coloured differently, according to where the steam emits from. Grey steam may emit from a rock, green steam may emit from grass and then there's the pale white steam which always hangs in the air, coming from the air itself. Wizards are then able to control this steam with their sheer force of will and can even blend two kinds of steam to create something else. For example, should a wizard mix the steams of a fire into that of a stone, they may together create magma. The wizard then solidifies this steam by tensing up his mind and muscles, creating the object the steam represents. Wizards are often seen carrying objects around in their belt, such as a vial of water or a tuft of grass. Wizards are some strange people, mostly, as they have a whole new view on how the world works. Grades of Wizardry Wizardry, as so many other styles of magic, can be refined to new levels. In wizardry, there are three grades to learn: Physical Physical wizardry is the very first style of wizardry to be learned, which allows the wizard to draw power from nearby physical objects, such as a rock, some grass or even other people or animals. Physical wizardry is not very hard to learn and more practiced wizard tend to see this level of wizardry as blunt and untrained. Which, in a sense, is true. Mental Mental wizardry is the net level of wizardry and is considered far more fined than physical. It is the art that draws upon emotions and thoughts, manipulating them at their will. Mental wizards can affect happiness, sadness, remorse, reluctance, fear, and so on and so forth. But they can also alter the very thoughts and opinions of a subject and make them do things that was formerly against their will, but is not anymore. Because the wizard has altered it. Due to this extensive ability of manipulation, mental wizards are often seen as immoral and downright dangerous as you do not know when you are being manipulated by a mental wizard. Their art is conniving and deceptive to a frightening extent. Abstract Abstract wizardry is the last and finest aspect of wizardry. It draws upon that which is neither physical nor emotional, such as time, force, luck and so on. Only very few wizards have mastered this art and those who have not, can't even begin to comprehend how it works. Most claim that masters of the abstract are blessed somehow, but the masters often claim that it is just a matter of practice. Abstract wizards are greatly respected by their fine art and are often placed in some kind of high authority due to their vast understanding of how the world works. Locations of Practice Wiardry is a rare art, practiced only by those who have studied in colleges or those who have somehow learned it themselves, known as 'hedge wizards'. And since hedge wizards are so rare, normal wizards will mostly be found near their college where they have easy access to books and tomes. Unfortunately, these colleges are scarce and only found in certain regions. Like these: The Three Valleys The Three Valleys have a rather interesting view on wizardry. Although it does not require prayers nor include any communication with the deities, the college in Godshill sees Wizardry as a way of making most of the world they are given from the gods. Wizardry in Godshill takes a more religion approach and works in excellent synergy with the church that just so happens to be in the very same city. But not all of the three valleys share this view on wizardry, or even magic as a whole. In Khronheim, in The Western Valley, there is a strict forbiddance towards the practice of magic, enforced by the infamous Hand of Divinity. These mage-hunters are armed to the teeth with anti-magical weaponry and claim that magic is a tool only to be used by gods, spirits and the Khronum. The Dragonlands The Dragonlands have also practiced the art of wizardry in many ways, but their approach to it is very much based on science and logical explanations. Although they cannot deny that it is indeed the essence of the spirits that they make use of by manipulating magical energies, these wizards believe that wizardry is a self-taught art and not a religious practice. They often use wizardry for the archeology they are so famous for. They will use it to locate and dig out excavations, not to talk about storing their magnificent finds. The Dragonlands are also known for their sound-mages who use sound-waves to locate ancient bones and objects. What's more, they also have their rather humorous mages who manipulate smell, known as 'odormancers'.